


Aide-toi et Dieu t'aidera !

by Arlia Eien (Arlia)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-26
Updated: 2008-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlia/pseuds/Arlia%20Eien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand on égare des G boys dans la nature, que se passe-t-il au juste ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aide-toi et Dieu t'aidera !

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire a été écrite en coopération avec [Bernie Calling](http://fleurdelage.be)

_ AC 195, Asie Orientale. _

Les combats faisaient rage, les G-boys se battaient aux quatre coins de la Terre pour obtenir la victoire. Depuis un moment ils étaient souvent pris d'assaut et obligés de fuir pour ne pas périr sous les coups de leurs ennemis toujours plus nombreux.

Dès le début, ils étaient en infériorité numérique, OZ comportant plus de cinq soldats, c'était logique, mais à présent cela devenait de la folie et même Yuy ou Barton qui répugnaient à fuir n'hésitaient plus lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient à cent contre un.

Aucun ne savait comment c'était arrivé, mais les quatre premiers pilotes en voulant fuir et semer leurs adversaires furent réunis dans la même région.

Plus que cette simple coïncidence : 01, 02, 03 et 04 se retrouvèrent prisonniers dans une jungle semi-sauvage où l'on avait l'impression que nul n'avait mis le pied. Ce qui est faux puisqu'il y avait quatre jeunes gens qui s'y promenaient allègrement à la recherche de machines de plusieurs mètres de haut qu'ils avaient égarées...

Enfin pas égarées, des soldats aussi doués que les pilotes de Gundam ne perdaient pas leur matériel. Non, ils avaient été dans l'obligation de les cacher pour pouvoir échapper à l'ennemi.

C'est après moult détours qu'ils furent rassemblés, se retrouvant nez à nez au détour d'un sentier inexistant, sans plus aucun adversaire à leurs basques. Ils avaient réussi l'impossible semer leurs poursuivants et se rencontrer par hasard dans cette immensité verte.

La surprise passée, ils s'étaient posés un moment, le temps d'échanger leurs informations et de redéfinir leurs objectifs. Désormais, chaque G-boy n'avait qu'une envie : retourner vers la civilisation et sortir leur Gundam de leur cachette pour repartir au combat.

Mais ils devaient faire face à un autre problème : en parcourant cette cambrousse avec pour seul but que de semer l'ennemi, ils n'avaient pas tiré un fil d'Ariane qui leur permettrait de sortir de cette jungle infernale.

-« Dans quelle direction allons-nous ? » Demanda Duo en interrogeant les trois autres du regard.

-« Pourquoi repartir ensemble, nous sommes venus seuls ! » Rétorqua Heero sans comprendre.

-« Parce qu'ensemble nous pourrons plus facilement faire face à l'ennemi, alors que nous n'avons pas nos Gundams. » Justifia Maxwell pas du tout étonné par la remarque de Yuy.

-« Il n'a pas tout à fait tort. » Admit Quatre qui n'avait pas envie de se retrouver tout seul, lui avait toujours été tellement entouré par les Maganacs lors des combats ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise sans plan, ni Gundam.

-« Et puis en plus, on serait sûr que tout le monde en est bien sorti et qu'on ne doit pas perdre du temps à aller à la recherche d'un égaré dans cette végétation luxuriante. » Compléta le natté pour faire céder les deux solitaires du groupe.

-« Là j'approuve ! » Dit simplement Barton qui n'avait pas du tout envie de devoir aller rechercher un égaré quel qu'il soit.

Yuy n'eut donc pas trop le choix il dut bien obtempérer. Soit tous se mettaient d'accord, soit il se retrouverait avec trois pots de colles. Alors lentement, en file indienne, les jeunes gens commencèrent leur pénible randonnée forcée parmi des herbes qui étaient parfois bien plus grandes qu'eux.

Toutes les demi-heures c'était au tour d'un autre pilote d'ouvrir la marche permettant ainsi aux autres de ne pas trop se fatiguer.

Durant l'après-midi entière, ils avaient avancé. Pour l'instant c'était Trowa qui ouvrait la marche, la lumière diminuant peu à peu on pouvait en conclure que le soleil commençait à descendre à l'horizon. Il serait bientôt temps de penser à s'arrêter puisqu'ils ne voyaient toujours pas la fin de la cambrousse qui les entourait. La forêt devait être vraiment plus importante que ce qu'ils pensaient...

-« A moins qu'on ne tourne en rond. » Lâcha d'un coup Yuy l'air de ne pas y toucher.

Il terminait actuellement la file indienne, et la remarque était destinée à Maxwell qui prenait la tête du groupe pour la seconde fois de la journée.

-« Certainement pas, nous allons vers le soleil depuis le début. » Répondit Maxwell sûr de lui en écartant une nouvelle branche et en la maintenant pour que Winner ne la prenne pas dans la figure.

-« Et le soleil ne tourne peut-être pas dans le ciel ? » Soupira le métis en jetant un regard désabusé à l'énorme Tamarinier sur sa droite, il était certain de l'avoir déjà vu trois fois...

-« En tout cas pas dans les colonies. » Lâcha le natté totalement convaincu qu'il ne tournait pas en rond, ce n'était pas possible. Les herbes déjà aplaties ne devaient l'être qu'à cause du passage d'autres personnes !

-« Ce n'est plus la peine de discuter de ça, on ferait mieux de monter un campement pour passer la nuit. Nous reprendrons notre chemin demain matin. » Dit Trowa en déposant son sac à dos sur le sol pour mettre un terme à la dispute stérile.

Yuy haussa les épaules. Si ça les amusait tellement de marcher pour rien... Quand tous seraient exténués ils seraient bien obligés de voir la vérité en face, ou plutôt de revoir leurs cours de physique !

Rapidement, tout s'organisa, Quatre piétinait le sol pour l'aplatir, tandis que Duo et Heero allèrent chercher du bois mort pour faire un feu. Pendant ce temps, Trowa partit à la recherche de pierres pour délimiter l'emplacement du feu qui les protégerait contre les bêtes nocturnes et du froid éventuel.

En une grosse demi-heure, le campement était monté.

-« Il faut encore penser à la nourriture ! » Se rappelle Duo qui avait déjà l'estomac qui se plaignait de ne plus avoir été rempli depuis le matin.

-« J'ai des rations militaires dans mon sac. » Dit Trowa en les sortant dudit sac, il fronça les sourcils, pourvu qu'il en ait assez pour tout le monde, vu la faim qui lui tenaillait aussi le ventre il n'avait pas spécialement envie de partager.

Il eut la satisfaction de voir quatre portions, c'était parfait. Aussitôt il distribua.

-« Merci. » Dit Heero en prenant ce que lui propose le brun-roux.

-« Merci mec ! J'avais rien sur moi, j'ai tout laissé dans DeathScythe. »

-« Est-ce que c'est halal ? » Demande Quatre en tendant la main.

Trowa resta le geste en suspend, se demandant de quoi pouvait bien parler le blond. Halal ? Etait-ce un ingrédient ? Un rapport énergétique ? Un nom de code ?

-« Je n'en sais rien, lis ce qui est marqué sur la ration, ça y est peut-être » Dit gentiment Maxwell en entamant la sienne.

-« Il n'y a pas de porc dedans ! » Précisa Heero qui regardait justement la composition de la ration sachant de quoi parlait l'Arabe.

-« Et ce n'est pas à l'ail. » Plaisanta le natté qui avait mal entendu, quelle idée a-t-on à rejeter de la nourriture quand on a faim ?

-« Tu es allergique à l'ail ? » Panique légèrement Trowa en regardant la composition de la boite qu'il n'a pas encore donné à Quatre.

Heero soupira et fusilla Duo du regard, s'il pouvait se dispenser de dire des conneries des fois...

-« Halal, ça veut dire que la bête qui a servi à faire cette ration n'a pas été trouvée, mais bien égorgée en invoquant le nom de Dieu dans les préceptes de l'Islam. Duo, bénis sa ration qu'on n'en parle plus ! » Lâcha Yuy perdant peu à peu patience face à ce triste spectacle, il ouvrit la sienne pour commencer à manger.

-« Je ne suis pas prêtre et encore moins musulman ! » S'indigna Maxwell, ce n'était pas parce qu'il en portait l'habit qu'il savait comment il devait faire en plus.

-« Ce n'est pas ça, tant pis je ne mangerai pas. » Soupira Quatre en s'allongeant sur le sol, autant jeûner que de commettre un sacrilège.

-« Tu as un Tamarinier à côté, si tu arrives à grimper tu peux toujours prendre quelques gousses, c'est de saison. » Informa Heero pour la forme.

L'arbre en question faisait bien 18m de haut et y grimper ne serait pas évident. Tournant la tête, Quatre acquiesça mais ne bougea pas pour autant, il était trop fatigué pour se battre avec un arbre.

Trowa reposa la ration de Winner dans son sac en fronçant les sourcils contrariés, son ami n'allait pas tenir longtemps s'il ne mangeait pas quelque chose. Tous avaient déjà dû fournir beaucoup d'efforts pour ouvrir le chemin. Son regard émeraude passa de Yuy à Maxwell qui mangeaient allègrement leur part sans trop se soucier du petit blond.

Derrière le natté, il y avait quelques arbustes, des Jujubiers, avec des fruits dessus. Barton se lève pour aller voir si elles sont arrivées à maturité. Le brun-roux à l'œil qui pétille, c'est mangeable. Il commence à en ramasser un peu pour les porter au blond.

Pendant ce temps, Heero et Duo ont fini de manger leur ration. Ils sont intrigués par le manège du Trowa qui revient les mains tendues vers Quatre couché sur le sol, les mains derrière la tête.

-« Quatre, j'espère que les fruits ne doivent pas être halal ? » Dit Barton en s'agenouillant près de Winner.

L'Arabe se redresse et regarde son ami qui a mis ses mains au niveau de son visage. Dedans il voit une vingtaine de fruits de la taille d'une olive de couleur un peu rouge.

-« Oh ! Merci Trowa, je n'ai même pas pensé à chercher autre chose à manger. » Dit Quatre en prenant délicatement ce qu'on lui tendait.

Ravi Barton retourne à son sac et sort sa ration pour commencer à manger.

-« Il te reste combien de rations ? » Demanda Heero pragmatique, une fois l'estomac plein il se rendait bien compte qu'ils avaient totalement oublié le problème de la nourriture.

-« Celle de Quatre. » Admit le brun-roux en commençant à manger.

-« Si on ne sort pas rapidement de cet enfer, ça risque de faire peu. » Remarqua Maxwell en regardant sa boite de ration vide d'un air malheureux, ça faisait quand même juste après trois repas sautés.

Heero se leva et commença à rechercher des plantes aux racines comestibles, un peu plus loin il trouva quelque chose qui le satisfit et commença à fouiller le sol.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Questionna le natté en tournant la tête vers le brun pour l'observer en train de déraciner une plante du sol.

-« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose que Quatre ne veut pas manger casher, explique Yuy. Autant prendre des plantes, des baies pour en faire des provisions, au moins on ne devra pas s'arrêter pour manger à midi. »

Maxwell trouvant l'idée excellente se leva également et se dirigea aussitôt vers l'arbuste pour ramasser des fruits. Lui ne s'y connaissait pas trop alors autant s'appuyer sur les connaissances de Trowa. Il les mis tous dans sa boite pour pouvoir les garder et que rien ne s'écrase pas dans le sac de Barton.

Heero entreprit d'extraire les racines qu'il sait comestibles, ils pourront les faire cuire sur le feu puis les mâcher tout en marchant. Lui qui n'était pas pour le rassemblement, qui ne croyait pas tellement dans l'union fait la force, devait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Les autres n'étaient pas systématiquement un poids inutile, l'entraide apportait beaucoup également. On pouvait apprendre des autres. Il y avait du bon dans tous les êtres humains et que le mixage de culture, de connaissances, de points de vue, n'était pas du tout néfaste au fond !

Si les Colons et les Terriens pouvaient se rendre compte que les autres leurs étaient semblables et que leurs différences ne constituaient qu'un enrichissement supplémentaire, on verrait sûrement bientôt la fin de la guerre...

**OWARI**


End file.
